Whispers of the Soul
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: A trip to Diagon Alley sparks events that will change the wizarding world forever. Ginny has changed much since Hogwarts and is now an unspeakable and a healer. Given an assignment by her director which will sway the war. Draco is the heir to the Dark Lord's empire and is slowly falling in love with the enigma that is Ginny Weasley. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters from the world of Harry Potter or anything recognizable; everything belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

**A/N: If I get enough support for this story I will continue if. If not…well…alllrighty then. However, I hope that you all will enjoy it and review/follow. **

**I gained the inspiration for the fic from SnarkyFanGirl story Who Followed Who?**

**Also, this fic starts a few years after seventh year. The war is not over and Lord Voldemort is very much alive. **

**It is T for now, but the rating is subject to change.**

* * *

Whispers of the Soul

The war in wizarding England was still going strong and it seemed as if neither side was any closer to an ultimate victory. The Order of the Phoenix was doing a good job at keeping death eaters at bay, but more and more continued to appear and none of the essential members of the inner circle had been caught. The Order had gained the famous golden trio as official members, but lost Bill, Fred, and George as they moved away from England for business purposes. Ginny Weasley had once held an extremely active role in the order, but the twenty year old suddenly found her days of being sent out on missions over when her three supporters left. Ginny found herself drifting farther away from the Order, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

**(Draco's POV)**

The cold was blistering as I ventured to Diagon Alley, I can't believe my father has forced me to come out in this weather for some book he just had to have. Sighing, I pulled my cloak tighter around my body and cast a heating charm.

The streets are crowded today, which doesn't surprise me much as the yuletide is nearing and families are bustling around to gather gifts for one another. I headed straight to Gringotts to extract some money before heading to Knockturn Alley where father said I could find that book of his. I wish he could come on the excursions himself, but Potter ensured that wouldn't happen back in his fifth year. Shaking my head, I turned down the path that leads deeper into Knockturn Alley and approached Borgin and Burkes.

I hated coming to this shop as it was always uncleansed and in a state of disarray. I focused on finding the book so I could leave as quickly as possible. In my search for that blasted book, I swore I saw a glimpse of red hair. Looking around I spotted the red hair again. That wasn't just any red hair; it was the tell-tale sign of a Weasley. From the stature of this Weasley, I guessed it had to be the female Ginny.

"Great…if she's here then the blasted golden trio is not far behind. This is exactly what Potter has been waiting for, to catch me here." I thought silently to myself in frustration.

I leaned back into a hidden alcove to await the arrival of the female Weasley's body guards, but after a few minutes of waiting I realized that no one was coming.

"Well, well the Weaslette is out and about by her lonesome in Knockerturn Alley at that." I thought curiously to myself.

Spotting the book my father asked for I grabbed it and quickly threw some galleons on the counter before following her out of the door. I followed her to an in where she went in for a few minutes and then came out with a steaming mug of what smelled like hot chocolate. It struck me as odd that she would be out here in the blistering cold by herself. What was even odder was that she was out without any protection knowing that her family was visible targets for the death eaters.

I was just about to walk away when she looked up at me and starred straight into my eyes before looking away and pretending like she hadn't seen me standing here. For some reason I was irked by her easy dismissal of my persons and I decided to walk over to where she was.

"Out in the cold by yourself, Weaslette." I sneered.

"Your insults are hackneyed, Malfoy. You should come up with new ones if you wish to rile me." Ginny said back to me nonchalantly not even raising her head to look at me.

Her attitude was really starting to get to me, she smeed so different from the girl I was accostmoed to in Hogwarts. This girl, no woman standing before me had changed greatly from our time at Hogwarts.

"Stop thinking about her, she's a Weasley for Merlin's sake." I chided myself.

"Do you care to explain what you of all people were doing in a place like Knockturn Alley?" I asked her.

"What were you doing following me?" She countered. I stepped back a little shocked that she had known that I had been following her all this time and had not said anything until now. I was so sure that if she had spotted me she would have went running for the hills, but here she sat before me not caring an ounce that I stood before her or that I could hand her into the Dark Lord.

"I have my reasons for being there, how about you?" I asked her.

"Well, if you cannot tell me your reasons than I have no reason to tell you mine." She answered back and it sounded to me like she was smirking.

"Come on, Weaslette, do you have something to hide." I asked tauntingly.

She looked up at me with a mixture of exasperation and slight annoyance before digging in her brown satchel to pull out a parcel.

"If you must know, I was buying a book." She said to me while handing me the book.

Curious, I ripped open the brown paper that had been wrapped around the book to see the title. I was shocked once again when I saw the tile. It was "Dark Arts through the Ages" by Wendle Higgins. I looked up from the title to stare at her and I wondered what she of all people wanted with a book on the dark arts, after all her family was one of the lights greatest supporters. I handed her the book back and disapperated on the spot.

"I guess the Weasley's have no idea what their little girl is up too." I said chuckling to myself and made a mental note to keep tabs on the Ginny Weasley.

**(Ginny's POV)**

I had known that someone was following me from the moment I left Borgin and Burkes; I just didn't know who it was. Finding that it was Draco Malfoy was more calming than it should have been, but I knew it could have been someone worse.

When I looked up into his eyes for the first time and found them starring straight back at me it was unnerving, before I realized that he was the one who had been following me.

"Just my luck." I muttered to myself silently as I finished off my hot chocolate and apperated back to my flat.

I had at least thirty minutes before the next Order meeting, which I wondered why I even still went to as it never ended with me having any missions. Order meetings now usually consisted of the latest conspiracy theories Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up with during their down time.

I sat down in my armchair and being reading the book that I had bought today. Since my second year, I have had an interest in the dark arts. I believe it is an after effect of all the time I spent with Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort. When the golden trio figured I was too bothersome for their company in Hogwarts, I spent most of my time roaming or in the restricted section of the library.

I was startled out of my memories by the roar of my fire place, picking up my wand I looked to see who it was.

"Wow there, Gin. I was just stopping by to see how you were." Blaise said to me while holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You scared me, you prat!" I laughed.

"Did you get another new book? I told you that you didn't need to do that, I have plenty of books you can borrow." Blaise said to me as he was inspecting the cover of my new book.

"I know, I know I just like being able to call something my own." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Blaise and I weren't always friends. Our friendship developed when I needed help in potions and I broke down and asked him to help me. I am still sure to this day he only helped me out of some sick satisfaction that a Gryffindor would stoop so low as to ask a Slytherin for help, but nonetheless we have become best friends. When I first started to feel left out and alone, it was Blaise who pulled me out of my stupor.

"I don't have much time to talk; I have to be somewhere soon." I told him as I headed to my bedroom to change.

Blaise, ever the gentleman, didn't follow but stood close enough to hear me but not see me.

"That's alright, I was only stopping by. I wasn't even sure if you would be here." Blaise said to me.

"Where else would I be? It's not like I have a life." I asked sarcastically.

"Well then, you should come over to the manor tomorrow. We could have lunch or something." Blaise asked me.

I sighed; knowing that he was lonely especially after his mother had died a few months ago.

"Sure. Now, you need to go." I said shooing him back into the fire place.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my lady." Blaise said laughing and giving me a mock bow before flooing away.

Shaking my head at his antics, I apperated outside of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Here we go." I muttered to myself as I made my way inside.

"Ginny! You're finally here, deary. Come in, come in! You don't look like you've been eating a lot! No worries, I'll fix you a nice plate." My mom said to me while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, mum. Sorry it took me so long." I said back to her as I settled into a chair. I smiled politely at Tonks, Remus, and Professor Snape who were also sitting at the table.

"How have you been, Ginny?" Remus asked me nicely.

"I have been well. How about you?" I answered.

"The same as always." Remus laughed.

I could hear Professor Snape's obvious sound of disapproval, but I ignored him and focused on the plate of food that had been set before me. In all honesty I wasn't really hungry, but I made a show of pushing my food around so it would look like I ate.

I had just finished eating when I heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione coming through the door. I said a polite 'hello' to all of them before going back into my corner.

The Order meeting only lasted about an hour with no new information to introduce about the war. As usual it was a complete waste of my time and I felt myself zoning out. Half way through the meeting I felt someone staring at me, when I looked up I found Professor Snape looking directly at me.

"Well, that's unusual. He normally ignores my existence." I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrow at him to show that I knew he was staring at me.

The Order meeting was over in less than an hour as no one had any new information to introduce. I hung around for a little and talked to Tonks, before heading into the hall and lingering in order to give Professor Snape a chance to approach. As I expected he followed me.

"You have been acting strangely as of late, Miss. Weasley." Professor Snape said in his usual drawl.

"Why Professor, I didn't know you cared." I said tauntingly before diapperating.

**(Draco's POV)**

"Father, I found the book you were asking for." I said as I walked into his study. He was hunched over his desk translating something that looked similar to ruins.

"Thank you." My father said distractedly.

I placed the book down on the desk and waited for him to look up at me.

"Is there something on your mind, Draco?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"Actually, there is. I ran into Ginny Weasley today." I told him.

"What importance does a Weasley have?" He asked as he trained his full attention on me.

"It is where I found her that is important." I said.

"Well, where did you find her?"

"Knockturn Alley, she bought "Dark Arts through the Ages" by Wendle Higgins." I told him.

"That is a curious occurrence. I am sure her family has no idea what she's up to or they'd be horrified. After all they are Dumbledore's supporters." He said to me after contemplating what I said.

"Yes, I have already decided to keep tabs on her. It will be interesting to see where it goes." I told him as I walked out of the door.

On the way to my room I passed my mother in the parlor.

"Good evening, mother." I said to her as I passed.

"Good evening, darling." She responded as she sipped her tea.

I reached my bedroom and shed my cloak before sinking down onto my bed. Today had definitely been more interesting than he'd thought it would.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter, everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I am a little disappointed in the lack of a response that I got with the first chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and if you wish for me to continue please review/follow! R&R**

Previously:

"_What importance does a Weasley have?" He asked as he trained his full attention on me._

"_It is where I found her that is important." I said._

"_Well, where did you find her?"_

"_Knockturn Alley, she bought "Dark Arts through the Ages" by Wendle Higgins." I told him._

"_That is a curious occurrence. I am sure her family has no idea what she's up to or they'd be horrified. After all they are Dumbledore's supporters." He said to me after contemplating what I said. _

"_Yes, I have already decided to keep tabs on her. It will be interesting to see where it goes." I told him as I walked out of the door._

_On the way to my room I passed my mother in the parlor._

"_Good evening, mother." I said to her as I passed._

"_Good evening, darling." She responded as she sipped her tea._

_I reached my bedroom and shed my cloak before sinking down onto my bed. Today had definitely been more interesting than he'd thought it would._

* * *

Chapter Two

**(Ginny's POV)**

Today was proving to be more trying than I imagined it would have been and I'm not even half way through my day.

First I was awakened up by prat of a brother because he had some stupid argument with Hermione and needed a place to sulk around. When I finally thought I would have a chance to get back to sleep my alarm went off and I had to get up again and get dressed for work.

I arrived at St. Mungo's with only a few minutes to spare before my shift started. Due to a death eater raid on Diagon Alley yesterday night the infirmary was filled with patients everywhere I went.

The irony was not lost on however, I found it funny that last night the Order who had sworn to protect the people from the Lord Voldemort and his lackey's was sitting around a table listening to conspiracy theories from their idolized golden trio while people were being murdered in Diagon Alley.

"I wonder how they will account for this one." I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Healer Weasley!" Healer Bogsworth called out.

"Sir, you called me?" I responded.

"We need you at the entrance. A little boy was just brought in and needs to be transported to ward 49."

"What happened to him?" I asked forcing myself to keep calm.

"He was tortured via cruciartis curse; he doesn't show any signs of being responsive at this time."

"Is he a muggle-born?" I asked curiously.

"No, he's from a dark family. The aurors got a little out of hand when they raided a suspected death eater's home."

"They tortured a child?!" I asked no longer able to hide my surprise.

"Why is that so surprising? Death eaters do the same every day."

Stiffly I turned and walked away towards the second floor. My heart sunk as I looked at the little boy lying motionless on the cot.

"Where are his parents?" I asked the healer that had been watching him.

"They are dead ma'am." The healer answered me.

Sighing, I levitated the cot to ward 49 and found the little boy his own corner secluded from the rest. I stared at the unconscious little boy for a few moments he couldn't be more than four or five years old and suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. I can't believe the very people who proclaim to be for freedom and justice have stooped to the level of death eater's they claim to despise so much.

"I promise, I promise that I will come here and visit you every day. You will get better." I promised the little boy who I had become attached to the moment I laid eyes on his vulnerable form.

Walking out of the room I turned to the secretary at the desk.

"No one is to have access to the little boy unless I give authorization. Also find me his file immediately." I told the secretary before heading back out into the entrance way.

It seemed like the steady flow of incoming patients would never cease and I worried that our rooms would become overcrowded, but it slowed down just after five much to my relief.

"You have been here all day Healer Weasley; even head healers in training need rest." Healer Mathis, who I would be taking over for soon, told me gently as if to not offend me.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying." I asked.

"Yes, now go home." He laughed.

Happy to be released from my duties I practically ran to grab my belongings and floo home to take a nice relaxing bath and make some dinner.

Luck seemed to not be on my side because the moment I stepped out of the fire place the sound of an owl tapping on my window caught my attention. Everything in my body screamed for me to ignore the owl and head straight towards my bedroom. Walking over to the window I let the owl and gave her a treat as I untied and read the letter attached to her leg.

The letter was not a shocker as I had expected a letter informing me that there would be an emergency Order meeting to discuss what happened in Diagon Alley. Sitting the letter down I debated if I wanted to go to the Order meeting or not.

"Agent Weasley!" I heard Rolfe call my name through the floo.

"Well I guess that answers my question." I thought to myself sarcastically before responding.

"Yes?"

"You are needed here immediately; the director has assigned you a case." Rolfe told me.

"I will be there in a minute."

Disappointed that I would not be able to take a relaxing bath as I planned I exchanged my healer robes for my unspeakable ones and flooed to the Department of Mysteries.

Upon arriving I met up with Blaise who was also a fellow unspeakable.

"The director called you in for a mission as well?" Blaise asked.

"As always." I laughed.

"I wonder what case we will be assigned this time." Blaise pondered out loud.

"Whoever really knows with him?" I laughed.

Approaching the door, we both stopped our jesting and took on professional faces before entering the director's office.

**(Draco's POV)**

I stormed to the manor in blind fury ignoring the concerned voice of my mother as I made my way to bedroom. I couldn't believe that Cole and Mia were dead. They weren't even death eaters!

"Bloody hypocrites the lot of them!" I screamed in frustration.

To make matters worse they had practically tortured my godson into insanity and no healer could give me a solid answer as to whether or not he would pull through. He had to pull through, he had to or I think I would lose my mind. He's just a little boy.

Sighing, I laid down on my and closed my eyes will the information I had just learned from the forefront of my mind, hoping that maybe it was all a nasty joke. A soft knock sounded at my door and I told whoever it was to come in as I assumed it was my mother.

"Your mother said you were upset." My father's stern voice sounded.

I jumped up at the sound of my father's voice and looked at him.

"I will apologize to her for my behavior, father. I have just had a long and trying day and my temper got the best of me." I told him.

"What happened?" My father asked calmer now.

"Cole and Mia are dead. They were killed in an auror raid that turned ugly. My godson has been taken to St. Mungo's and they refuse to allow me to see him until the healer whose care he is under returns to work and authorizes me."

"The D'Angelo's were good people. They did not deserve the fate they met." My father said.

I nodded in agreement with what he said and heaved myself off of the bed and walked out of my bedroom.

"I should find mother and apologize."

My father nodded as he left my room and headed down the hall to his study. I made my way to the parlor where I was sure my mother would be.

"I apologize for earlier, mother. I was angry and in my anger I took it out on you and I know you were only trying to help." I apologized.

"No harm done." She smiled.

"How has your day been mother?" I asked.

"My day has gone well enough. I am sorry about Cole and Mia, they were good people. Will their son be alright?" My mother asked.

"I am going back first thing tomorrow to see him. The secretary at the ward said the healer overseeing him would be there and I need the healer's authorization to see him." I answered.

"I am sure they will authorize you after all you are the boy's godfather and now his legal guardian."

"I hope so." I said dejectedly.

"Come now, do not let these events destroy your spirits Draco. It is time for dinner, will you be joining us?" My mother asked.

Nodding, I followed my mother to the dining room where my father was already seated and sat down. I had barely gotten through the main course when my forearm began to burn.

My father and I looked up at my mother with pleading eyes willing her to understand that we were being summoned and not leaving her alone purposefully.

Changing into our death eater robes my father and I apperated to the Dark Lord's headquarters.

"Lucius, Draco how have you been?" Severus asked us as we arrived.

"We have been well. How have you been, old friend?" My father responded.

"Busy! That old coot never allows me a moments rest." Severus drawled in his usually snarky manner.

We ceased all chatter as we approached the meeting hall where all the inner circle members were gathered. In the middle of the circle lay an auror bound and gagged.

I walked over to my Uncle Rabastan and asked him what was going on. He informed me that the auror was on the raid team that had killed Cole and Mia and I said no more.

"Tonight, my friends we will have retribution for the lives of Cole and Mia D'Angelo. Earlier today the D'Angelo's manor was raided and the couple was killed as their young son was tortured by aurors. What makes the ministry's actions so heinous is that they knew the D'Angelo's were not death eaters." Lord Voldemort's cold voice washed over me.

No matter how many times I listened to him speak I would never get use to the fact that the man sounded more like a serpent then a human. Despite his cruel acts and strict demeanor the Lord Voldemort has been a mentor to me. Actually the man was practically like a grandfather to me with the way he took me under his wing.

"I believe that Draco should have the honor of unleashing his retribution first considering." Lord Voldemort's voice range out and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stepped forward so that I could look into the man's eyes before raising my wand.

"Please! Have mercy please! I was only following orders!" The auror pleaded.

"I have no mercy for you," I sneered before raising my wand and yelling "Crucio!"

I enjoyed watching his body twist and his hands scrap at the black marble upon the floors as the pain became overwhelming. I rejoiced in the sound of screams for a little before releasing the curse because it would be a shame for him to get off so easily.

"Aunt Bella, father, you are both more than welcome to join me." I told them.

With gleeful madness that reached both of their eyes they stepped forward and unleashed a volley of curses.

The aurors screams of pain lasted for hours before the Dark Lord fired the killing curse at him out of irritation at his incessant screams. Two lower ranking death eaters came in and disposed of the body.

Lord Voldemort dismissed everyone except for me and my father.

"I hope tonight has helped you in your grief." Lord Voldemort said. I am sure that we be the closes thing to a condolence that I would receive.

"Yes it was sufficient." I responded kneeling.

"Is there any current news I should be aware of?" He asked me.

"There is nothing of pressing urgency. I did have an interesting encounter with the female Weasley. It seems that she is dabbling in the dark arts and is in some ways estranged from her family." I told him.

"This seems like it will me an interesting development, keep an eye on her Draco." He told me as he pondered what I had told him.

"You may be off, I assume your wife is worrying over you absence anyway Lucius." He told my father who bowed before apperating away.

"You handled yourself well tonight." He complimented me.

"Thank you, my lord." I bowed.

"You may go."

Knowing a dismissal when I heard one, I quickly apperated away and made my way to my room. I took a quick shower before slipping into my sheets and looking sleep to consume me.

**(Ginny's POV)**

"You want us to what?!" I asked our director shocked.

"I must agree with Agent Weasley on this sir." Blaise said.

"This is not up for discussion. You two have been given an assignment and it will be carried out."

"No one has ever succeeded before." I asked flabbergasted.

"That is why you must both ensure that you try your best to succeed."

Blaise and I nodded as we got up from our seats and walked out of the door.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow? I guess we will use that time to construct a plan of attack for our assignment." Blaise asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan to me." I responded.

"Have a good night, Gin." Blaise said before apperating away.

"Good night, Blaise"

I apperated to my apartment and found Hermione sitting on my couch. Sighing, I walked over towards her and sat in the armchair.

"I really hope she doesn't plan on staying long." I thought to myself tiredly.

"Where have you been?! I have been here for almost an hour!" Hermione's shrill voice cut through the room.

"I do have a life. I am allowed to come and go from my own home as I please Hermione." I answered annoyed.

"You have not been acting out of character lately." Hermione said.

"I am fine, Hermione. I would love to sit here and chat all night but I am tired." I responded.

"I am going to figure out what is going on with you." Hermione stated as she made her way to the fireplace.

"I am sure you will." I said sarcastically.

Annoyed, I stomped all the way to my room and moved in a flurry as I picked out my nigh clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I ran the bath water until the tub was decently full and added bubbles. I slid into the tub and leaned my head back while the warmth of the water soothed away the stresses of my day.

Once the water began to lose its warmth I stepped out and cast a drying spell before slipping into my night clothes. I walked over to my bed and plopped down in the plush sheets as I immediately drifted off to sleep.

**(Draco's POV)**

The morning came too quickly for my liking but nonetheless I got up and dressed before apperating away from the manor. I appeared outside of the St. Mungo's and made my way to ward 49. The secretary stopped me and told me to wait as she retrieved the healer who was assigned to my godson.

"Well hurry up!" I demanded angrily.

"Y-yes, sir!" The secretary squeaked at me before running off down the hall. A few minutes later she appeared with the healer.

I looked up at the healer and was unable to contain the look of surprise on my face. It had been nearly two weeks since I had last seen Weasley and this was another place I did not think I would ever see her, well unless she was a patient.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please state your affiliation with the patient?" Weasley asked me in a professional voice.

"I am his godfather." I answered.

Weasley did not respond but nodded and motioned for me to follow her to a cot in a private corner of the ward. My heart sunk as I saw him lying on the cot unresponsive and badly bruised. I knelt down beside him and laid my head upon his chest.

"I am so, so sorry that I wasn't there." I said to him.

"We are doing the best we can to ensure he recovers." Weasley said to me.

"I don't want your false sympathy! I know you don't care for him!" I spat at Weasley.

"That is not true! I personally asked to be assigned to him and monitor who come to see him! I am not cold hearted, Malfoy! He is only a child!" Weasley hissed at me.

I looked up at her and contemplated her words before responding.

"Well I expect you will keep me updated on all treatments and anything else regarding his health." I told her.

"I am doing the best I can for Dominick." Weasley said.

"Look Weasley I just want to see results." I said.

"Ginny."

"What?"

"My name is Ginny. Please use it. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other." Weas- no Ginny said to me.

"Alright Ginny, I plan on coming back tomorrow around noon." I told her before placing a small kiss on his temple and leaving the ward.

I made my way back home knowing I had to get there in time for the small gathering my mother was having. If I was late she would flay me alive and that was something that scared me even more than Lord Voldemort. Laughing, I apperated back to the manor to prepare for the party.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter; everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their support! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Previously:

_I looked up at her and contemplated her words before responding._

"_Well I expect you will keep me updated on all treatments and anything else regarding his health." I told her._

"_I am doing the best I can for Dominick." Weasley said._

"_Look Weasley I just want to see results." I said._

"_Ginny."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Ginny. Please use it. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other." Weas- no Ginny said to me._

"_Alright Ginny, I plan on coming back tomorrow around noon." I told her before placing a small kiss on his temple and leaving the ward._

_I made my way back home knowing I had to get there in time for the small gathering my mother was having. If I was late she would flay me alive and that was something that scared me even more than Lord Voldemort. Laughing, I apperated back to the manor to prepare for the party._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Ginny's POV)**

The past month has been more trying then I cared for, but I guess that is what I should expect given my occupation. Most of my time has been spent between St. Mungo's and the assignment Blaise and I were given. I rarely attended Order meetings anymore.

Looking at the time, I realized it was almost time for me to head over to Blaise's manor. I put away the book that I was reading on the latest healing charms and went to my bedroom to get dressed.

Dressed, I grabbed my bad and flooed to his manor.

"Ginny! I thought you'd be late there for a second." Blaise laughed.

"Very funny, I lost track of time." I said.

"You are always losing track of time." Blaise complained.

"I am not!" I replied in mock anger.

"You do, especially since you have begun spending all your time at St. Mungo's with the little boy Dominick and his godfather, Draco Malfoy. What would your family say if they knew Miss. Weasley?" Blaise laughed as he wagged his finger at me.

"They will never know and there is nothing going on between Malfoy and I. We have a common interest in the wellbeing of the little boy who shouldn't even be in ward forty-nine." I replied dismissively as I headed over to the couch.

"If you say so." Blaise replied sounding unconvinced.

"You know with all your worrying about Draco and I one may wonder if you are jealous." Ginny joked.

"If I wasn't in a committed relationship, I would be jealous." Blaise laughed.

"How is Daphne by the way? I was expecting her to be here." I asked.

"She is out shopping with her sister. She wanted me to let you know that you but be here for tea on Sunday."

"I will be sure to make it lest she come beating down my door."

"Actually you could just stay the weekend. Besides we still have to over our plans for our assignment."

"I still cannot believe he is going to make us hunt down the ancient tombs of Merlin and Morgana Le Fey."

"I am guessing that whatever is in that tomb is important. They say that Le Fey held the key to unbeatable power and that's why Merlin fought so hard to see her dead. It's tragic really given the fact that he loved her."

"Lesson learned, loving you enemy will get you killed." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well then, I guess you shouldn't go falling in love with Malfoy, hmm?" Blaise suggested in mock innocence.

"I do not like him!"

"Sure you don't, if you were being honest with yourself you'd admit you'd like him even when you were in that farce of a relationship with Potter." Blaise deadpanned.

I turned my head away from him and refused to answer. There was no way in Merlin's beard that I would ever like Draco Malfoy even if I have seen a different side to him as of late.

"I will stop picking with you, Gin. Are you hungry?" Blaise asked me.

"Yes actually, I don't think I have eaten anything since breakfast." I replied.

Blaise called the house elf, Tippy, and told her to bring us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

While waiting we talked out the ends we encountered in our hunt for the tombs of Merlin and Morgana.

"I checked out the cave off the coast of Ireland and I found nothing." He told me.

"I have found some old scrolls that mention King Arthur and the knights but I don't necessarily understand what they have to do with where their tombs are." I told him.

"We should focus on that lead for now and see where it takes us." Blaise contemplated.

"I was going to check out the files in the Department of Mysteries later this evening after my shift at St. Mungo's is over."

"I don't understand why you work two jobs or live in that small two bed apartment of your when you are sitting on a load of money that could make some pureblood families look poor."

"My family doesn't know that I inherited anything from Daniel Petrova. They don't even know that he existed." I told him.

"Where did they think you had gotten off to for six months?" Blaise asked.

"I told them I was visiting Charlie in Romania and I had him corroborate the story for me. Daniel made me promise that I wouldn't reveal myself as his chosen heiress until the time was ideal he said that one day it may save my life; something about someone owing him a debt." I explained.

"Did he tell you who owed him the debt? I still don't get why he handed over an entire fortune to you after knowing you for only six months. I feel like there is something missing to all of this that neither of us our seeing." Blaise theorized.

"No he never told me. He only ever said that one day things would be unveiled that had been kept secret for far too long." I shrugged.

"Well, it sounds to me like the old man was a creepy one." Blaise laughed.

All of the sudden a protronus burst into the room.

"The director has ordered all capable top level unspeakable to Diagon Alley immediately. A full scale death eater attack is occurring and the auror's are out matched!"

"There goes another relaxing night." Blaise complained.

"If you wanted relaxing, you never should have become an Unspeakable." I laughed as my unspeakable uniform morphed into existence. I have to say one of the coolest things about being an unspeakable was all of the neat tricks you got to learn.

"The aurors could learn to do their jobs and then maybe we wouldn't have to clean up their horrid mistakes." Blaise muttered.

I shook my head and apperated to Diagon Alley. The place was a mess and all around me I saw bodies of that ranged from dead to the severely wounded. The sight was enough to bring even the strongest man to his knees. I hid my face behind my unspeakable's mask and let out a volley of curses at the closest death eaters I could find. Somewhere in between the fighting I realized that Blaise had joined me and the useless Order had appeared.

Blaise and I stepped back to watch as Harry appeared alongside Ron and Hermione. I found it humorous that within his first five minutes he had managed to get hit by two separate curses and yet the wizarding world considered him their savior.

"Do you see who we are depending on to save us?" Blaise snorted in disgust and I nodded my head in complete agreement. I will never understand what I once saw in the man before me.

I looked over at Ron in enough time to realize that Antonin Dolohov was about to hit him with a bone crushing curse. I ran over to where he was and pushed him out of the way but I failed to get my shield up quick enough. The last thing I remember was Blaise calling after me as everything went dark.

I woke up hours later on a soft bed.

"Are you alright?" I heard Daphne and Blaise's concerned voices.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little sore and I have a killer headache." I sighed.

"I thought you were dead Ginny! I know he is your brother but honestly that oaf didn't deserve what you did for him! He was angry you saved him!" Blaise raged. I felt hurt slightly by the knowledge that Ron had so easily dismissed me saving his life even if he hadn't known that I was the one who saved him.

"It's alright, I didn't save him to be thanked and he may be an oaf but he is still family." I said.

"We have been more of a family to you than any of them have been recently!" Daphne argued.

"I know." I said. I went to say something more when a howler fell through the window.

"GINERVA WEASLEY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU WERE CALLED FOR AN ORDER MEETING AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP!" The shrill voice of Molly Weasley was heard throughout the house.

"The nerve of that woman!" Daphne raged.

"It's alright, Daph. I should be going anyway; I have to get to St. Mungo." I said getting up off the bed slowly.

"You need to rest!" They both protested.

"I will rest after I check on Dominick, I promise." I told them as I headed over to the fire place to floo because I was still too weak to apperate.

I arrived at St. Mungo and headed straight to ward forty-nine, I found a distraught Draco Malfoy pacing back in front of Dominick.

"Draco?" I questioned.

* * *

**(Draco's POV)**

My week has been going horribly as the dark lord has been running everyone especially me for the attack he was planning.

Every day for the past week he has had me planning the attack out on Diagon Alley. It was meant to strike fear into the hearts of witches and wizards to remind them that neither the Dark Lord nor his death eaters had gone away.

On top of planning out the attack on Diagon Alley, my legal guardianship over Dominick had been challenged in the Wizgomet by none other than Harry Potter. Speaking of the Wizgomet I had a meeting in twenty minutes where they would decide whether or not I was to be given custody due to my 'supposed' loyalties to the dark side.

"Draco would you like for me to attend the meeting with you?" My mother asked me.

"I'm fine, I will tell you about it when I get back." I assured her.

I flooed to the ministry and made my way to the court room. Inside, I found Potter along with Granger and Weasley staring at me self-righteously. I didn't dignify their looks with a response; I kept walking over to my seat and waited for the minister to appear.

Corenilus Fudge entered and sat down before calling the session to order.

"We have called this meeting today to discuss whether or not Draco Malfoy should be granted full custodial rights of Dominick De' Angelo." Fudge announced.

A murmur passed through the Wizgomet as they settled themselves to hear the dispute.

"Mr. Potter you may plead your case."

"Thank you, sir. It is my concern that the young boy will grow up under the prejudices of the Malfoy family as it has already been established that Lord Malfoy is indeed a devote supporter of the Dark Lord. I think that he would be better placed within a family of the light side or an orphanage." Potter said.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, sir. I was appointed the Dominick's godfather the day he was born. I promised his mother and father that I would look after him in the event that anything went wrong. I am asking the Wizgomet not to take him away from a home that you know will be well cared for." I pleaded.

"Minister, you cannot honestly believe the false sincerity that he is spewing." Potter argued.

"You may make your decisions but I ask you to remember that you are taking a little boy away from the only family he has left, I thought you Potter of all people would be sympathetic to that." I argued.

Potter practically snarled at me and the minister seemed to side more Potter. I sighed and placed my head in my hands but I refused to allow them to see me broken.

"Mr. Malfoy you will be informed by tomorrow morning of the Wizgomet's decision." Minister Fudge told me as he dismissed the session.

I sighed and go up to walk out of the court room when Weasley blocked off my exit.

"You will never see him again." He sneered at me.

"I find your ever declining standards of decency pathetic." I sneered and walked away without a backwards glance.

I returned home in a barely suppressed rage only to be stopped by my mother and father.

"I can tell from your facial expression that the meeting did not go well." My father stated.

"Potter used his status as the wizarding worlds golden boy to ensure I would not receive custody! He wants to have him placed with a light family!" I yelled in frustration.

"We will find a way to ensure this doesn't happen." My father assured.

"How?" I asked defeated as I sat down on the couch in our parlor.

"I will call in some favors, we will find a way." He assured me before heading off to his study.

I sighed and laid my head in between my knees.

"Come have lunch with me dear; it will take you mind off of things." My mother asked.

I followed her to the dining room and had a light lunch albeit forced on my part though.

I left my mother to join my father in his study.

"You never told me what the Dark Lord had you searching so diligently for." I told him.

"He wants me to find the lost Petrova daughter, his daughter. The girl's mother was killed by Order members and the baby girl disappeared. The girl's only other living relative Daniel Petrova died almost a year ago and the Dark Lord wants his daughter found now more than ever." My father informed me.

"Do you have any leads?" I asked.

"Well I have just found out the most perplexing information. It seems that Daniel Petrova signed the Petrova fortune over to Miss. Ginerva Weasley."

"Why would he do that?" I asked confused.

"That is exactly what I want to know, but I can't help but feel that Miss. Weasley may be the one we're looking for. Daniel was a strict and level headed man, he would not have handed his fortune over to anyone. I believe he hasn't informed the girl of her heritage for her own protection. It is imperative that you sway her over to our side." He told me.

"I don't think there is any need to sway. She has already shown her contempt for Potter and the light side to me." I replied.

"Perhaps you should invite her over to dinner. I think it may be time for her to learn of her heritage, it's time for my goddaughter to come home."

"You mean the one you tried to kill when she was only eleven?" I asked with mock innocence.

"Regrettably yes, I hope she will be able to excuse that transgression."

"Should we inform the Dark Lord?" I asked.

"Not yet, we need to know for sure."

Our conversation was interrupted by the burning sensation caused by our marks.

"It's time." I told my father who looked at me knowingly. We changed into our robes and apperated to the atrium in the Dark Lords headquarters.

"Show the wizarding world that we have not gone anywhere!" The Dark Lord urged as he dismissed us to Diagon Alley.

The sheer carnage going on around me made me feel sick and exhilarated. I fired every curse I could think of at any auror and order member I could find. I was practically filled with glee to find Weasley not paying attention in the middle of the battle and I took the opportunity for exactly what it was. I fired the curse and watched as it raced towards him. What I hadn't expected was an unspeakable to jump in front of him. The unspeakable was slammed in the chest by my curse and flung into a brick wall. I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Blaise calling out to the unconscious unspeakable.

"Bloody unspeakable, they are always trying to save the day." I heard Ron complain. In annoyance I shout the strongest stunning spell I could at him and watched him hit the ground.

"You were lucky today Weasley." I sneered to myself before disapperating.

I immediately passed out in exhaustion when I got home and hit my bed. I was woken up early in the morning by a ministry owl holding a letter. The letter unfolded and begin to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Wizgomet has decided that it is in the best interest for Dominick De' Angelo to be placed with another more suitable family. Due to his fast recovery, he will be moved by this evening and settled with his new family."

I felt my world crash around me as I sat down on my bed and the full implications of the letter dawned on me.

"They won't take him from me!" I growled. I dressed quickly and headed to St. Mungo's.

I arrived and stormed straight up to ward forty nine hoping to find Ginny.

"Where is she?!" I asked the secretary.

"She has not been here since yesterday morning. Dominick has been asking after her as well." The secretary informed me.

It was not like Ginny to just not show up to work and it only served to frustrate me even more. I was pacing back and forth for nearly an hour, at some point Dom had given up on attempts at conversation with me.

I heard the sound of someone coming in and turned to find a battered and bruised Ginny Weasley standing before me.

"Draco?" She questioned me.

"What happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"I was hit with a bone crushing hex." She explained. I cringed internally knowing that I was very much the blame for her pain but I also filed away the knowledge that she was an unspeakable.

"I am continuously learning new things about her." I thought to myself.

"Why were you pacing back and forth like a madman just now?" She asked.

"They are taking him away from me. Potter, Granger, and your brother petitioned the minister for my custody rights to be taken away." I told her.

I watched as her face morphed into full blown rage and I feared for a brief second that she would decimate St. Mungo's.

"That's it! They won't get away with this, I promise you! I will petition for custody of him." Ginny vowed.

I looked at her wide eyed as she turned to Dominick.

"Would you like to come live with me? I promise you will see your Uncle Draco every day." She asked him softly.

My heart swelled with emotion as I watched her with him and I realized that I had come to care about her deeply.

"I would love that!" Dominick said happily.

"There is one problem Ginny, you have no say in the Wizgomet." I told her.

"Not as a Weasley no, but I do as a Petrova and Blaise and Daphne will step in on my behalf." I starred at her shocked by her admission.

Hope started to well in my heart again as we headed out of ward forty-nine and made our way to the ministry.

"Ginny slow down, you do realize that you will be estranging yourself from your family?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And you still wish to do this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You are just going to barge in there?" I shocked.

"Looks that way." She nodded.

I watched as she stormed angrily through the ministry all the way to the minister's office.

"Miss. Weasley, how may I help you?" The minister asked.

"You will give me full custody of Dominick De' Angelo and Draco's guardianship rights will go uncontested." She demanded.

"I cannot do what you ask." The minister replied.

"You will do as I ask or you may find yourself out of office." Ginny threatened.

"You don't hold that type of influence." The minister smirked.

"Not as a Weasley but I do as a Petrova."

The minister starred at Ginny in horror and hastily began to agree to her terms.

"If my name leaks out in connection with the Petrova name I will ruin you minister do you understand?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Y-yes!" Fudge practically squeaked.

"Have a good day minister." Ginny smiled sweetly as we walked out of his office. I walked out of the ministry with a huge smile on my face.

"Do you want to come stay at the manor with my family and I. I'm sure your family is going to hostile towards you." I asked.

"I wouldn't ask that of you, besides Blaise and Daphne have opened their home to me already." She smiled.

"Will you at least come over for dinner?" I asked.

"I would like that and I'm sure Dominick would too."

"I will see you at seven."

I left her at the entrance way to St. Mungo's in order to go home and inform my parents that Ginny and Dominick would be joining us. I animatedly explained to my parents the scene I had witnessed in the ministry and how it made me feel.

"I am glad everything worked out dear."

Ginny and Dominick arrived a few minutes before seven and Dom sprinted towards me. He was still in the recovery stage but he didn't need to be kept under constant surveillance which meant that he was allowed to live outside of St. Mungo's.

I introduced Ginny to my mother and father.

"Ginny, this is my mother Lady Narcissa and you have already met my father Lord Lucius."

"Please dear, call me Cissy" My mother smiled. I was caught off guard by my mother's warm attitude because she usually didn't take to strangers quickly. I noticed that Ginny was slightly uneasy around my father.

Dinner passed almost passed smoothly except for the howler that came halfway through.

"GINERVA WEASLEY DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND THE BARROW OR THE ORDER AGAIN! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU YOUNG LADY! HOW COULD YOU SUPPORT A MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE AND GO AGAINST SOMETHING HARRY, HERMIONE, AND YOUR BROTHER FOUGHT SO HARD FOR? DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO APOLOGIZE AND ADMIT YOUR TRANSGRESSION AGAINST THIS FAMILY. UNTIL THEN I WILL NOT CONSIDER YOU MY DAUGHTER!" Molly yelled.

For a few moments everyone was silent and I watched as Ginny's jaw trembled slightly.

"Ginny?" I asked concerned.

"It's alright; I knew the risk I was taking when I stormed into the ministry. I will not apologize for doing the right thing." Ginny said determinedly.

I nodded and went back to my dinner knowing she needed some time to collect herself. After dinner my mother took Dom away in order to put him to bed and my father invited Ginny for drinks.

"We have a lot to discuss." My father told her.

"Like what, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked perplexed.

"Your true heritage and just why you were given the Petrova fortune." My father replied.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
